


[Podfic] Better Than A Win

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [68]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Aziraphale would have missed (or perhaps deliberately ignored) the nuance of together, but Crowley was a man-shaped being of the world, and knew what was being asked. "We've been around since -- for a while," he said. "But it's not like that."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better Than A Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307985) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> Recorded as a party favor for kerravon for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to Aria for having blanket permission

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Better Than A Win

  


**Author:** Aria  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Good Omens  
  
**Pairing:** Aziraphale/Crowley  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Aziraphale would have missed (or perhaps deliberately ignored) the nuance of together, but Crowley was a man-shaped being of the world, and knew what was being asked. "We've been around since -- for a while," he said. "But it's not like that."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGood%20Omens%5d%20Better%20Than%20A%20Win.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307985) | **Wordcount:** 1200  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGood%20Omens%5d%20Better%20Than%20A%20Win.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB| **Duration:** 0:08:33  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGood%20Omens%5d%20Better%20Than%20A%20Win.m4b) | **Size:** 4.1 MB| **Duration:** 0:08:33  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
